deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout vs Tracer
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here Description Overwatch Vs TF2! The Original Vs The Homage! Which of these Speedy Fighters from Rival FPS Games will reign supreme? Can The Scout outspeed Tracer? Or will Tracer prove to Scout he's out of time? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: ooh, I know you guys are excited for this one! Today we've got a hype that everyone wants to see! Overwatch and Team Fortress 2, the two rival series who people constantly compare to each other! And today their most popular and iconic characters clash! Guts: With their speed, they dominate the battlefield and reach the objective long before anyone else. The Scout, the Batter from Brooklyn. Yang Xiao Long: And Lena Oxton, AKA Tracer! I'm Yang and he's Guts and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! The Scout races into Death Battle! The Scout: do ya even know who ya talkin too?. Guts: Raised on the south side of Boston, Scout was raised by his single mother and 9 older brothers. He quickly learned how to fight, and realized his fast potential early. By running so much as a child, Scout inevitably became a track star, a rough and tumble youth, and more importantly, the quickest thing on the battlefield. Yang Xiao Long: Scout utilizes his speedy, hard to catch tactics when taking down people like The Heavy. Scout is estimated to run at Supersonic Speeds and can actually break physics by Double Jumping. He can sprint into enemy lines, dodge enemy fire, and tank multiple rockets exploding in his face not only that in the comics he has survived being garrotted by Saxton hale who can punch with 110,000,000 pounds of force. Guts: His fully charged Home Run Swing can send a man flying 75 feet, and instantly kill them. He does this with his Sandman, a wooden bat which lets him hit his opponents with baseballs, stun them, and as said before, perform the Home Run Strike. Yang Xiao Long: But his trusty Sandman isn't the only thing he's packing! He's got a Pistol, which is pretty much just your average pistol. It can fire 6 shots a second, and can carry up to 36 rounds. But he's also got a Shotgun! Well, it's actually called Scattergun, a weapon that works great at close range, mediocre at medium range, and non effective at long range. Guts: Last but not least is his trademark BONK. It's a radioactive drink that improves his speed high enough to be Mach 6000. Not only is he nearly uncatchable, but he's completely immune to bullets and fire. The only downside is, he cannot use any weapons while under it's influence, making it more or less a means of escape. Yang Xiao Long: But when you're going up against the Scout, make sure you've got a plan. Because if you don't, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a Bonk. The Scout: Grass grows, Birds Fly, and Brother? I hurt people. Tracer blinks into Death Battle! Guts: Lena Oxton was a young Overwatch Pilot looking for a big break. Her original purpose was to be a test pilot for a new machine. However, the machine malfunctioned, and Lena completely disappeared. When she reappeared, she was diagnosed with Chronal Disassociation. She would disappear for months to weeks at a time, before reappearing. And when she would, she would not remember anything from that time. Yang Xiao Long: But thanks to a really nice Monkey with Glasses named Winston, Lena was back! In fact, she figured out how to use her disease and her new Chronal Accelerator to dominate the battlefield in combat. She's extremely fast and hard to keep up with! In fact, she's canonically faster than the likes of Soldier 76 who's been calculated to be Mach 90. Guts: Her main ability is a form of teleportation known as Blink. Blink can allow Tracer to jump several meters instantly, zipping around wherever she pleases but after each blink requires 3 recharge she can hold a maximum of 3 charges . But that's not the only thing she can do. Recall is an ability that controls her own time, pulling her back 3 seconds in time to before a deadly event. She can heal, take away effects, and slip up opponents but has a ten second cool down if she pushes the accelerator too hard it takes past the 3 charges and carries on it will cut out and need a 10 to 15 second cooldown. Yang Xiao Long: She's also got a really cool pair of guns called the Pulse Pistols, which fire off light rounds of ammunition made of Plasma. They're not much for power, but they rack up damage quickly and you can be over before you know it. Guts: She uses this in tandem with Blink to make herself more slippery. Tracer is a skilled marksman, capable of fighting Reaper and Widowmaker at the same time. She can easily disrupt enemy lines, and defeat them in seconds. She's defeated Robots, other Overwatch members, and managed to take down Reaper and Widowmaker along with Winston. Yang Xiao Long; But then there's my favorite weapon! The Pulse Bomb, her Ultimate Attack! It sticks to anyone it hits, before detonating with the force to level a building. Fun fact, Tracer once actually tanked the explosion of her Pulse Bomb! Suck on that Low Durability! Guts: Tracer does in fact have a wide range of weaknesses. Damage to her Chronal Accelerator will force Blink and Recall to have a longer recharge, and any heavier damage will force her out of existence. Her Pistol lacks power, and she tends to be reckless and playful with her foe. But keep an eye out, because she might just get the drop on you. Tracer: Cheers, love! The cavalry's here! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Guts: The Combatants are set, and the stage is prepared. It's time to end this. Yang Xiao Long; It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Catch me if you can! - DEATH BATTLE! WarpStar930 Brooklyn, Back-Alley "Awwww yeah! What's up, what's up! That's 250 from both of you!" a Brooklyn Accented young man cheered aloud, spinning around with his arms outstretched. Two other boys were huffing and puffing, hands on their knees as they felt a mix of exhaustion, anger, and disappointment. They had been racing with a guy who said he could beat anyone in a race, and sure enough, they had lost. The man in question was wearing a red tank top pants that were rolled out on the bottom, which covered up the tops of his white socks which lead to a pair of running shoes. He had a baseball bat, gun, and small pistol strapped to his body. If you didn't know by now, this was the one and only speedster of the RED Team, The Scout. '''Currently, he was waiting for the two boys to pay up. "Well, boys? Gonna gimme my money, or what?" Scout asked again, a little more forcefully this time. He got up close, staring at them with narrowed eyes. Both boys didn't wanna admit that they didn't exactly have the 250, believing that The Scout was all talk and they had nothing to worry about at all. But turns out, they had underestimated Scout's abilities heavily. And if they didn't pay up, well... "So, I take it by your greasy and uneasy mugs that you don't have the cash you said you was playing for." Scout declared. The Brooklyn Batter reached up to take hold of The Sandman's hilt. The two boys began to back away, slowly and surely, "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to beat the money out of you, won't I? You kids makin' me look like a joke. I ain't no joke. Now hold still!" All three of the boys started screaming. Two of them from fear, and the third from anger/Battlecry. But before Scout could land a hit with the bat, a high-pitched British voice called out to them all. "Well, what's all this now? Are you beating two defenseless teenagers?" Scout looked up to see a flash of blue before a rather..curvacious woman appeared in front of his face, saluting at him. Scout jumped back comedically in surprise, dropping his bat comedically, before picking it up and hefting it again and staring at the finely-curved Brit. "Who the hell are you?" Scout demanded, "Did you just teleport? Tell me or I'll break your face!" '''Tracer smirked and put a hand on her wide hips. Scout took notice of the two pistol-like weapons on her waist. "I'm just a hero who likes to do the right thing. And today I just happened to spot a bloody wanker, trying to beat the stuffing out of two people who didn't make a smart decision. So i've got a proposition for ya...race ME! Double or nothing!" she challenged, holding her fists up in front of her face. Scout considered his chances. Race a girl who he had no idea existed and get 500, or not get any satisfaction out of being unable to beat any of the three people. Yeah, it was pretty obvious what he was picking. "Alright you cheeky bitch, let's do this! First to make it to the end of Brooklyn wins." Scout challenged. But last second, just before Tracer could speak, he said "Also all weapons are allowed, okay let's go!" And kicking up a trail of dust behind him, Scout took off. Tracer tried to question it...but she just decided to go along with it. With a competitive laugh, Tracer took off after Scout, easily catching up to him in seconds. Just as she was catching up, Scout tried to slam his Baseball Bat right into Tracer's face... FIGHT! "Woah!" Tracer exclaimed, rolling out of the way, "Hey, watch it you bloody tosser!" Scout only snickered as he ran through the streets. "Hey, alls fair in a game like this!" Tracer easily caught back up, rushing forward and beginning to regain her lost ground. Scout's snicker vanished, and he tried to pulverize Tracer with The Sandman again. Sadly, though, Tracer was nearly untouchable to him. She danced around his angered hits, kicking her leg out and tripping the runt of the litter into the pavement. He let out a comedic "OOF!", and Tracer began to speed up and secure herself a spot in first placed. Scout however, wasn't the kind to give up right there. He took up a stance, pulled his hat back into an appropriate position, and took off again. This time however, he whipped out his Scattershot and rushed in behind Tracer. "Hey you stupid dyke! Eat lead!" Scout growled, firing off several shots at Tracer. The Retired Hero's eyes widened, and she had to activate Blink, diving away from the bullets. Scout's eyes widened. "What the?! She can teleport!" Scout said in shock. He readjusted his aim, firing off more rounds at Tracer. Easily, Tracer continued to Blink her way out of the line of fire.Scout let out a frustrated shout.and began to spam the trigger over and over, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Tracer continued to Blink all around the alley, dodging wastebins, stray cats, and clotheslines. Every time she did, she made a funny face, taunting the easily angered opponent. First a raspberry, then fishhooks, then direct smacks at her perfect behind. "Pffft!" Blink "Missed me!" Blink '''"Is that all you've got?" '''Blink "You shoot like a blind baby!" Blink Finally however, Scout got pissed off so much, that he threw '' his Scattershot at Tracer, hitting her directly in the face and making her shout out in pain. Taking the opportune moment, Scout ran forward, kicking Tracer in the stomach and sending her to the floor. With her on the ground, Scout was open to catching the Scattershot and forcing her down to the ground, prepared to blow her brains out. At this point, he didn't even care about winning a race, he just wanted this bitch dead. "Ready to meet your maker, ya bitch?" Scout asked, holding the Shottie right into her forehead. Tracer smirked. "Yeah! Let's get an instant replay!" Tracer shouted. Her body became coated in a blue aura, and she suddenly rose, phasing right through Scout and appearing behind him. Scout whipped around, trying to fire blindly, but he was met only by an unsatisfying ''click, click, click ''of a gun that needed Reloading. Scout groaned and looked down. "Are you fuckin' serious with th-" 'click click' "Eat this, ya wanker!" Tracer exclaimed, firing off a spray of Plasma bullets right at Scout. Scout shouted as the bullets began to dig into his body, and he had to roll to the side to keep moving. Tracer reloaded her Pulse Pistols in seconds, while Scout was just finishing reloading his Scattergun. Both combatants fired off at one another, but Tracer was the one who had to blink away. Scout was taking the Plasma fairly well. "Haha! You think those little techy pistols are gonna hurt me? I'm a force of ''nature!" Scout boasted. "You're just a dyke with unreasonable hair! I bet I could run CIRCLES around you! And I've got just the thing to do it!" Tracer just looked at him from the Fire Escape she was standing on. "Oh yeah? Well then get to it. As far as i'm concerned, you're slow a bloody tortoise." Trace taunted yet again. She hated this man's attitude, and the fact that he was trying to kill her. Scout scoffed. "M-Me? Me slow? Okay, just for that? I'm gonna break your goddamn legs." Scout said, Matter-Of-Factly. "Let's see you run fast after that, huh?" Scout ran forward, leaping up into the air and unloading a magazine of Shotgun bullets towards Tracer. The Brit did nothing but Blink through the bullets, unloading more shots at the back of Scout's head. Scout hissed, hanging off of the side of the fire escape. He turned around and held one arm out, firing his Scattershot at Tracer even more. The Pilot was just unable to be caught, and she successfully avoided the hit. Scout sprung off the fire escape, zooming up into the air before jumping yet again, and finally, swapping the shotgun for his Sandman yet again. He let out a variation of Tarzan's Scream, and dove downwards. Tracer to, as promised, break her goddamn legs. But Scout didnt get that. Instead he got Tracer decking him right in the face and then unloading a clip right into him. Scout swore and coughed up some blood, rolling onto his side. "Aw fuck...I could use a medic right now...then I could get up and bonk her right in her...wait...BONK!" Scout exclaimed, reaching into his backpack and whipping out a yellow aluminum can with the said name printed all along the cover. "Oh you're dead now!" Tracer, from her position a few feet away, could only blink. What the bloody hell was he gonna do with a soda can? But something was knicking her in the back of her mind. In the days of Overwatch, she remembered destroying an entire plant of a similarly labelled drink. It was toxic, and would've killed millions had it been distributed. But why did he have a can of it? "Hey! Don't drink that!" Tracer cried, rushing to swipe the drink out of his hands. But by the time she got close to him, he had already been knocking back a swig. And when Tracer got close to him, she realized that he was...blurry. Hard to look at. She flinched. "What in the-" "UN-FREAKING-TOUCHABLE!" Scout boasted, running around Tracer so quickly that the win began to pick up. Tracer covered her eyes and raised one of her pistols, firing it off to where she believed Scout should be. To her dismay however, she completely missed every single shot. Or did she? And how did The Scout survive a single drink of that poison? These were the questions she was talking about, at least until Scout called out again, "Can't touch me when I'm like this, bitch! What are you gonna do, huh? What are you gonna-" The Bonk! wore off. Scout suddenly became hittable again.Scout and Tracer were silent for a moment, before Scout finally broke it with, "...well that's disappointing." Tracer chuckled. "Tough." She raised her hand up and decked Scout in the face one again. Scout screamed. "AH! MY EYE!" Scout sporadically flailed around, holding his supposedly injured eyeball. However, as Tracer let her guard down, the speedster proved his sleight of hand trick by suddenly pulling out his Sandman and smacking a baseball through the air and into Tracer's nose, effectively breaking it. As the woman moaned in pain, Scout took this opporutunity to rush in and defeat the hero. He slammed his baseball bat downwards, directly into Tracers head. The Woman nearly dropped... But in her last attoseconds of consciousness, she activated Recall, disappearing a few paces behind Scout and pointing her weapons at him in a very Gunslinger style. Scout groaned again, mostly in just a "Really?" kind of way. He turned around to try and smack The Hero, but Tracer was already unleashing a volley of Pistol Fire directly into Scout's upper body. The Merc didn't have much left in him... "AH!! MY BLOOD! YOU SHOT OUT ALL OF MY BLOOD!" Scout shrieked, trying to plug up all the wounds on his body. With his blood draining fast, and few options left to work with, he decided to go out...with a swing. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. Ignoring the pain, Scout hefted his Sandman and rushed forward, letting out a guttural scream. He was ready to put out a killer Home Run Strike. "What is he? Ah!" Tracer, in a last ditch, tossed her Ultimate Weapon forward, while also blinking through The Scout. Both combatants landed a few meters away from each other. Scout checked his body, looking for the Pulse Bomb that had been thrown at him. When he didn't find it, he sighed happily. ... Until he heard the beeping coming from his Sandman. "Oh you've gotta be FUCKING Kidding me-" BOOOOOM!!!! Splintered Wood, Garbage, and body parts all exploded throughout the alleyway. It was carnage, and Tracer felt herself get pushed back a few feet herself. But when she saw that there was no more of her opponent, she breathed a sigh of relief and put her pistols away. "Well, that was fun." She commented before blinking up onto a roof and breaking into a sprint. "Woohoo!" KO! Results Yang Xiao Long: Oooooh holy shit! That was intense! Guts: Scout was more physically able than Tracer, and his weapons could beat Tracer if she had gotten up close...but unfortunately, that was less likely to happen. Yang Xiao Long: Y'See, this fight is pretty much just a "Who could kill the other first?" Scout had strength and durability, but Tracer had a heavy speed advantage. On top of that, nothing Scout could do aside from Bonk would let him keep up with her, but Bonk atually just make Scout faster! He can't even do anything after he drinks it. Guts: Tracer's superior technology allowed her to effectively outpace and confuse Scout, using her Pulse Pistols to wear down his durability before finishing it with the likes of a Pulse Bomb. Ultimately, Scout was outdone by Tracer's superior intelligence, technology, speed, and Time Manipulation. Yang Xiao Long: I guess you could say The Scout was...out of time? Booyah! Guts: The winner in Lena Oxton. Tracer: Winner +Far Superior Technology +Could easily blitz The Scout in seconds +Blink and Recall made her nearly untouchable +Pulse Bombs can recharge consistently and help her out +Cooldown for her weapons are a game mechanic +Could actually tank a decent amount of Scout's attacks... -If they weren't directed at her Chronal Accelerator. -Scout's weapons could one shot her if given the right chance The Scout +Physically superior +More Durable +One-Shot weapons +Bonk! Atomic Punch would make him FAR faster than Tracer... -B!AP State means he can't attack or use weapons at all. -Tracer's Strategy is perfect for taking down Stronger and More Durable beings like Scout. -Could not touch Tracer, thanks to her far superior speed, Blink, and Recall. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016